Aksyon
'Weeknights anchors' *Erwin Tulfo (2010-present) *Cheryl Cosim (2010-present) *Paolo Bediones (2010-present) *Erika Padilla (2015-present) *John Carlo Marasigan (2015-present) Segment *Lourd de Veyra (Weather or Not anchor; 2011-present) *Shawn Yao (Showbiz Aksyon anchor; 2010-present) *Atty. Mel Sta. Maria (Makatarungan Ba? anchor; 2014-present) 'Weekends anchors' *Raffy Tulfo (2013-present) *Grace Lee (2013-present) *Maricel Halili (2015 weekend edition) *Joe Marasigan (2015-present) *Joseph Ubalde (Aksyon Weather anchor; 2013-present) 'Former anchors' *Martin Andanar (2010, weekend edition; currently as an relif anchor for Erwin Tulfo) *Jove Francisco (2010-2013, weekend edition) *Atty. Mike Templo (2010-2013, weekend edition) *Cheri Mercado (2010, weekend edition; currently as an relif anchor for Cheryl Cosim) 2010-present 'Bediones-Cosim era' The newscast is based on News5's slogan "Higit sa Balita, Impormasyon at Kaganapan, Aksyon." which literally means "Beyond the news, information, and events, Action." Aksyon premiered on April 5, 2010 at 9:00 pm with Paolo Bediones and Cheryl Cosim as its first anchors. The news program used a touch screen television called "Aksyon Board". It is also the first local newscast to report via Live-Pack in contrast to the OB Vans used by its competitors. There is also a round-up news update called Aksyon Ngayon anchored by Dindo Flora, Cristina Lazo, and former Tambayan 101.9 DJ Reggie Valdez. 2010-present 'Bediones-Cosim-Tulfo era' On October 25, 2010, Erwin Tulfo of the police-report-and-public-service-segment Aksyon Metro joined the newscast and their time slot was moved from 9:30 pm to 5:30 pm. The same day, the newscast also introduced a new augmented virtuality set and OBB. 2011-2012 -present 'Cosim-Tulfo era' n February 17, 2011, Paolo Bediones left the newscast for Aksyon JournalisMO, leaving Cosim and Tulfo as the main anchors, with Shawn Yao (showbiz and weather) and Makata Tawanan (Makata's Super Bidyo) as segment anchors. The newscast was also given new graphics and new virtual background while starting its simulcast onAksyonTV on February 21, 2011. In the opening ident, gave a sneak peek of the day's headlines with clips from the specific news items, before, the opening billboard retained, after which, Martin Andanar provided the voice-over "Mula sa TV5 newscenter Manila, ito ang Aksyon" to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. As of May 16, 2011, Aksyon moved to 6:30pm to 7:30pm timeslots at the same ratings in order for the latter show to compete with rivals TV Patrol and http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140401045425/russel/images/7/7b/35_banner-aksyon.jpgAdded by Joe marasigan24 Oras.' 2012-2013 present 'Cosim-Tulfo era On June 6, 2011, the newscast added a news desk while updating their graphics and title card.Makata's Super Bidyo, a video features segment, was reformatted with its new name Makatang Gala (The Stray Poet), where Makata Tawanan goes on streets to bring information to its viewers. On July 11, 2011, Aksyon is simulcast worldwide with the launch of Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International while starting to feature news from overseas Filipino communities. On July 18, 2011, Aksyon is simulcast live nationwide along with the rest of the TV5 Kapatid shows. Aksyon in Manila is so popular in the entire Philippines that regional versions in TV5 stations in Baguio, Cebu and Davao were launched the first ever regional versions outside Manila. Aksyon now features news from the regions in the Philippines. On July 25, 2011, Lourd de Veyra joined the newscast, hosting his weather-and-trivia-segment''Weather or Not''. On September 5, 2011, the runtime was once again reduced to 30 minutes due to the airing of T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita of which Erwin Tulfo is one of the host alongside his brothers Raffy Tulfo and Ben Tulfo 2013-2015 present On October 14, 2013, Aksyon, along with News5 announced that later returned as the main anchors of Aksyon, they joinedCheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo on October 3, 2011. The reformat introduced some minor changes to the graphics, title cards, opening billboard, enhanced set design that reflects the "inverted" color scheme and accommodate the augmented virtuality used throughout the news program. On the same day as the relaunch, Shawn Yao was retained the segment hos ''' t for''Showbiz Aksyon'', while Lourd De Veyraretained as a weather forecaster and trivia of the day. A five week later after the relaunch, Makata Tawanan later returned as a reinstated humor and features reporter. On February 6, 2012, Aksyon divided into two parts, Metro Aksyon at 5:15 to 5:30pm, it focuses to police reports around Metro Manila, and Rodolfo Jun Sabayton hosted "Anong Problema Mo", and the remaining 30 minutes is the national and other news starting at 6:00 to 8:00 pm at the same timeslot with TV Patrol and 24 Oras. On February 20, 2012, along with Good Morning C lub, Balitaang Tapat, Aksyon News Alert and Pilipinas News, Aksyon was reformat with some bigger and better changing their new refreshing graphics, new set, new opening billboard (OBB) and new title card to reflect their new red color change. '''Cosim-Tulfo era Present-2015 'Padilla-Bediones-Cosim-Tulfo' On March 16, 2015, Aksyon, along with''Pilipinas News, reformtted their new logo, new graphics, new opening titles and title card. A new set was also seen with a brighter flooring and background.Main Anchors Paolo Bediones Cheryl Cosim,Erwin Tulfo Erika Padilla John Carlo Marasigan Brand New Studio TV5 newscenter On December 23, 2013, Aksyon, along with other News5 programs, will transfer from its former Novaliches studio to a larger TV5 Media Center in Mandaluyong. [3] On March 2014, the newcast has new two segment are called ''Caught in Aksyon and Makatarugan Ba? host by Atty. Mel Sta. Maria. flooring and ba ckground.Main Anchors Paolo Bediones , Cheryl Cosim , Erwin Tulfo , Erika Padilla , John Carlo Ma rasigan Brand New Studio TV5 newscenter On December 23, 2013, Aksyon, along with other News5 programs, will transfer from its former Novaliches studio to a larger TV5 Media Center in Mandaluyong. [3] On March 2014, the newcast has new two segment are called Caught in Aksyon and Makatarugan Ba? host by Atty. Mel Sta. Maria. 'Mercado-Andanar-Francisco era ' Aksyon's weekend edition, then called as Aksyon Weekend, premiered on April 10, 2010 at 5:00 pm. Co-anchoring the weekend edition were Cheri Mercado, Jove Francisco and Martin Andanar, all final anchors of Aksyon's predecessor, TEN: The Evening News. 'Halili-Andanar-Francisco era 'Edit Mercado, being pregnant when the weekend edition first aired, was replaced by Maricel Halili in early August 2010. The weekend edition was moved to late nights on October 10, 2010 to make way for the pilot episodes of Willing Willie. Being absent on his last five weeks, Andanar was pulled out of the newscast to anchor the late-night newscast Aksyon JournalisMO on October 24, 2010. 'Tulfo-Lee era ' On January 26, 2013, the weekend edition on time again to 4:30 pm. It is planned to will be anchored by the action man Raffy Tulfo and news head Grace Lee. Tulfo has a new segment called Itembre Mo, Tol. 'Marasigan-Halili era ' On October 30, 2010, Andanar was replaced on Aksyon's weekend edition by his co-host on the weekday morning program Sapul sa Singko, Atty. Mike Templo. He joined Halili and Francisco, who remained in the weekend newscast although he was also assigned to the late night newscast. The weekend edition was split into Aksyon Sabado and Aksyon Linggo. Category:Television news programs in Philippines Category:Television News in Philippines Category:Aksyon Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Television news programs Category:Philippines Category:News5 Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:TV5 shows